Princess and the Wolf
by ForgottenLoveSong
Summary: This is a side story to Warrior's Spirit, Fairy's Heart focusing on Aisha and mostly Anubis (Cale in the English version) from the Warlords. Anubis learns to relax more while Aisha learns about the culture and discipline of a Warrior.


Author's Note: New side story. This one focuses on Aisha and the Warlords, but mostly Anubis.

Warning: Training with weapons.

Chapter 1) Proper Stance

(Takes place around after chapter 25 and shortly before the 4th chapter of Autumn Halo)

Aisha had become used to the ache her her fingers and hands, to the bruises that would be on her upper arms and legs. What she still wasn't used to was the uncomfortable way they made her sit as Rajura lectured about how to properly write with the ink and brush. It was boring and wasn't exactly what Aisha had pictured when Anubis agreed to teach her how to use a weapon. Her dark curly hair was pulled up in a single ponytail and the brush she was suppose to use she was rolling back and forth over the short table trying to distract herself from the pain in her feet.

"Lady Aisha."

Aisha looked up suddenly at the stern sound of Rajura's voice. He wasn't even looking at her instead he was focused on the smooth strokes of the brush. She'd been told it was writing but it seemed more like a delicate if not abstract art.

"You're losing focus again."

"Sorry Rajura, I just don't get the point. Why can't you use show me the same stuff Roxy's learning?" Aisha asked in frustration and Rajura hummed.

"There is a point, trust us." Rajura said his gaze flickering up to meet Aisha's and he couldn't help but smile at the frown on her face. "Every lessons has its purpose but I think you can stop and go meet with Anubis for practice." Rajura said and Aisha was glad that she would finally get to move around.

As she stood she grimaced at the way her legs trembled and feet throbbed. She groaned as she rubbed her hands over her calves and thighs. Sitting still in that posture had made her muscles feel tight and a bit of the pins and needles feeling from lack of blood flow. Each step she took sent pins and needles through her shaky legs. She glanced back at Rajura but he was content to go back to writing. There was some curiosity as to what Rajura could be writing. Especially given that this wasn't a time to be writing she thought. Aisha left the common room that Rajura had picked out for her lesson in writing and headed for one of the larger studios on Alphea's campus. Normally the place was saved for dance classes, or club activities. Yet somehow without asking Miss Faragonda Anubis, Naaza and Rajura had managed to gain control of it for teaching Roxy and herself how to fight with a weapon.

Aisha stopped by her room first changing into a pair of fuzzy workout shorts, a sports bar and a loose tank top for the workout. She pulled her hair back since the last time she wore it down Anubis grabbed it during their session to show her how dangerous it was to have her hair loose. He never was as tough on Roxy as he was with her. It was starting to bug her as she wanted answers of why he was treating their training different. She was going to have to ask him about it.

When Aisha arrived at the studio she could already hear Roxy and Naaza. The tapping of the wood was barely audible from the outside of the room, but Naaza's comments and Roxy's frustrated bite back. It made Aisha smile as she walked in, thinking about how they could argue and raise their voice without getting in a fight for days, or having drama take over. Aisha took a quick look around before opening the door and slipping into the room unnoticed. It wasn't that they didn't want others to know, but that they were both afraid that the specialist would raise enough of a racket to force them to stop. That and Aisha was sure her parents wouldn't approve of her activities, even if she was a grown woman and could make her own choices. Inside Roxy and Naaza were taking it slow, he was clearly walking her through how to handle two swords. Roxy already could handle one pretty well but it seemed that she wanted to be more like Kayura, Ryo, and Naaza wielding two weapons over one.

Aisha gasped as her arm was grabbed and pinned behind her back. It didn't hurt and the callousness of the hand told her it was Anubis. Before she could attempt to break free he'd let her go and she turned to face the Warlord of Darkness and Winter.

"You are still ignorant of your surroundings. If you focus on your friends this much in battle it will be a spear through your back, or worst." Anubis lectured.

"Hey you didn't give me a chance to fight back. I could have gotten away." Aisha pointed out as he offered her a wooden training sword.

"Maybe unless your enemy was going to kill you. It would have been easy, Hardrock in his slumber was more difficult to deal with than you just were." Anubis pointed out harshly and Aisha scowled. He could be so blunt and mean sometimes. Anubis motioned for Aisha to follow him and she did, wondering if she should use the same trick he did. His back was turned to her after all. Aisha moved quietly getting closer to Anubis as they reached the mats that had been set down. Her right hand slowly reaching for his arm. Right before her fingers reached him, Anubis's hand wrapped around her wrist and Aisha was pulled against him his other hand gently resting around her neck.

"You hesitated. If you are going to attack then attack, otherwise your enemy will kill you." Anubis told her as he let her go and Aisha was feeling even more frustrated. Still she picked up the wooden sword that Anubis had been training her with and took her stance. Aisha watched closely as Anubis shifted his grip on the sword he'd picked up. His body was relaxed yet there was a sharpness in his gaze that made her nervous. "We're going to go through the basics."

Aisha squared herself off with Anubis, and exhaled slowly moving the two handed wooden sword before her. She waited for him to nod before starting the basic set he'd been teaching her. Slow at first, over head swing, step, guard, back step for space, thrust, block, step again. Every movement slow and had them moving forward, backward, and circling each other. The hollow crack of the wooden swords clashing kept its own rhythm but still she could feel her body tensing with anticipation for the next move. They each started to move faster and Aisha could hear Roxy greeting Naaza.

"Focus." Aisha jumped nearly missing her step as Anubis snapped at her. She didn't' even realize that she was looking towards Roxy till he spoke.

"I am focusing!" Aisha said in defense and while she was slipping she felt the need to defend herself. Her body tensed more not only from the anticipation anymore but also from Anubis's sharp voice.

"You're to tense relax." He demanded and Aisha glared at him when their swords crossed.

"I'm keeping my guard up like you told me." Aisha argued back stepping forward rather than back. Anubis stopped and caught her sword, and Aisha glared at him trying to pull it away.

"If you won't take this seriously I won't teach you." Anubis said.

"I am taking this seriously." Aisha shot back and held Anubis's stern look. She new he intimidated many around them but she wasn't scared of him. She could see his jaw tightening as he let go of her wooden training sword. He stepped back and raised his own sword, he swung, she blocked the force of the strike causing her to almost lose her grip on the training sword. Her muscles pulsing with the shock that came from each of the strong swings. She was going to show him, that she wanted to learn. She was going to prove that she could take care of herself no matter what.

"You're thinking to much." Anubis said lowering the training sword again and Aisha felt even more aggravated. ~Rajura, think you could stand in my place for a moment.~ Anubis glanced to his brother ignoring the heated glare Aisha was giving him.

"You always have something to criticizes." She objected. She didn't know if Anubis just didn't like her or what but he always was so harsh. Her lips tightened to a thin frown as Rajura took the sword from Anubis and Anubis came over and walked behind her.

"Stop thinking about the other steps, or overpowering your opponent. You're not to there yet." Anubis said and folded his hands around hers gripping the sword with her. "Now feel that?" Anubis asked as he moved her arms to lift the sword in a block. "This is where you should be, then you can step aside. Standing your ground, planted firm, it's not a style for everyone. It's not the style I am teaching you."

"I thought it's better to stand your ground! You're always driving people back on the battlefield." Aisha countered.

"That's different, and your thinking of it wrong." Anubis state meeting Aisha's fierce gaze. "Let's go through this again." Anubis said keeping one hand over Aisha's and the other on her hip to help guide her movements. "Move with me and learn." He said quietly into her ear and Aisha kept her gaze on Rajura.

Rajura moved in fast with an over handed swing, Aisha's arms tensed her hands trying to lift to block but Anubis kept a firm pressure. She felt his hand tugging her hip and they stepped to the side the sword swinging through the air. Rajura fluidily moved into another slash across and level with her waist. Aisha didn't tense this time she instead let Anubis move her arms and body. The sword moved to the side to guard her while again they stepped, pivoting so the two of them were almost back to back with Rajura. It was then Anubis's hands lifted and Aisha snapped her arms, pivoting again with her own attack. Rajura blocked it but he was smiling. The one time they had her guard it was because even with stepping out of the way there was risk. Then why did the specialist always talk about standing their ground why did they hunker down.

"Do you understand?" Anubis asked and Aisha shook her head. "If you do nothing but defense your defense will falter. Your strength used up." Anubis explained.

"Is that because girls aren't as strong as guys?" Aisha challenged and Anubis snorted and Rajura raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what this foolish attitude is about?" Anubis chastised. "No, it isn't its about fighting smarter not harder. Out moving your opponent is as vital as guarding, as attacking. Ask the Ronin, ask Kayura."

"A duel is a dance, and battle as its own grace too." Rajura added. "If you do nothing but corner yourself then-"

"You'll be nothing more than someones prey." Naaza said, as he disarmed and trapped Roxy. "You're also dead." He pointed out to Roxy who just chuckled despite the fact she was trying to pout.

Aisha looked to Roxy then to Anubis. She still wanted to know why she was being trained differently but right now she needed to go through stances it seemed. She squared off with Rajura again but before they started she felt Anubis step back in one hand over hers again and the other on her hip.

"Ready to try again."

"Yes. You lead." Aisha answered back to Anubis who smirked. She could feel the earlier frustration leaving her, and even if she didn't understand everything the warlords were teaching her, at least Anubis was as straight forward as ever.


End file.
